fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nanami Momozono
Nanami Momozono (桃園奈々生 Momozono Nanami): is one of the main Cures of TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure and she is the character and parallel version of “'Kamisama Kiss'". Nanami is 17 years old and Tomoe's love interest. Nanami is not one to give up, fiercely protective of those she loves. Her optimistic, kind-hearted nature drives her to do what she can to help those in trouble. Nanami's alter ego is Cure Songoku (キュア ソンゴク Kyua Songokū), her appearance is inspired on the monkey king, Sun Wukong on the Chinese novel "The Journey to the West". Nanami's main weapon is a battle staff, Nyoikinkobo. Nanami's color theme is Golden and her Assassin Skills are Strangulation and Decapitation, she's able is to strangle opponents by using iron wires or both hands and can beheaded her target. Her battle partner is Dakki: the Earth Emperor. Her catchphrase is "A promise is a promise" (約束は守らなければならない Yakusoku wa mamoranakereba naranai). Appearance: In her civilian form, Nanami has long, light brown hair, and brown eyes. She is normally seen in her school uniform, but also occasionally wears dresses, blouses and pants, kimonos and formal wear. As Cure Songoku, Personality: Nanami is not one to give up when the chips are down. She is fiercely protective of those she loves. Her optimistic, kind-hearted nature drives her to do what she can to help those in trouble. Nanami has a fear of being useless to Tomoe and is constantly comparing herself to him and others. Nanami likes "cute" things such as small children and babies or cuddle-like animals. Nanami however hates people who harmed primarily to children and make them cry, and even abusing. If she heard what a child or baby was crying she could get angry and act by maternal instinct to protect them and can go back to Cure Songoku directly without rescuing her Practical Scroll. History: Past: Since her father had abandoned her with her mother Kumimi, she lives in poverty because of the greedy attitude of her father, and is often influenced by her mother. After her mother is dead, and then expelled from the house since her father had abandon her a second time, she meet with a former land god Mikage, then she met Tomoe, a fox yokai who would become her familiar. Conspiracy against the Sohma clan: TBA During the Jade Night: TBA Relationships: Momozono Family: Mr. Momozono: He is the estranged father of Nanami, after her father away from home with huge debts, leaving Nanami alone. Kumimi Momozono: She is Nanami's deceased mother, she is often influenced by her mother, which give the independent and not trusted men, until the death of her mother, Nanami finds herself alone. Love Interest: Tomoe / Dakki: He is Nanami's familliar and battle partner, she is developing some feelings for him. Friends: Mizuki: In the past, Nanami saved Mizuki from her cruel classmates by releasing him, and since he fell in love with her. Rival: TBA Enemies: TBA Transformations: Cure Songoku (キュア ソンゴク Kyua Songokū): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Nanami Momozono. Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, . Attacks: Monkey King Beheading (猿王の斬首 En'ō no Zanshu) - Demon Monkey Strangulation (鬼猿の絞殺 Onizaru no Kōsatsu) - Celestial Cloud (天雲 Amagumo) - Group Attack TBA Statics: Attack: 4 / 10 Defense: 10 / 10 Speed: 6 / 10 Stamina: 4 / 10 Agility: 10 / 10 Technique: 10 / 10 Profile: Life-Long Dream: To getting married with Tomoe and have a baby boy with him. Goal(s): '''To decimate the Sohma clan to avenge her dead father (initially before discovering the truth by Kyo Sohma). '''Like(s): '''Tomoe (her boyfriend and battle partner). Children and babies. To make jokes and play pranks. '''Dislike(s): '''The Sohma clan (initially before discovering the truth by Kyo Sohma). People who harmed weak ones. Shiitake mushrooms. Rio Ueda (the one that Nanami scorns her the most as an enemy). '''Habit(s): '''TBA '''Hobbies: '''TBA '''Fear(s): '''To be unable to protect. '''Quotes: TBA Etymology: 'Momozono '(桃園) - Momo (桃) translates to peach. Zono (園) means garden. Momozono is also a word meaning "Peach Orchard", and she had the same family name with Momozono Love. 'Nanami '(奈々生) - Nanami is the most popular female Japanese name that can mean multiple things depending on the two kanji used to spell it out. (七海) is "Seven Sea", (七美) is "Seven Beauty", (七実) is "Seven Fruit" and (七生) is "Seven Life". 'Cure Songoku '(キュア ソンゴク) - TBA Songs: Nanami's voice actor, Suzuko Mimori Suzuko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Singles: * ??? * Nice to Meet You! Duets: * ??? (Along with Ai Kayano) * Trivia: * Her birthday is on February 20th, meaning she was Pisces sign. Note also that her birthday is also the day of the release of the first volume of Kamisama Kiss created by Julietta Suzuki. * Nanami is the first Crossover character, who sharing her family name with Love Momozono. * Nanami is good in Music and English class. * As a child, Nanami's dream was to have a big brother. * Nanami hates shiitake mushrooms. * It was revealed that Nanami's true dream is become a kindergarten teacher as she loves children and babies. * She was the thrid lead Cure to losing her familly members. * She's the first and only to have odd-eyes when she transform. * She is the only lead Cure to wear a helmet when she transform. * Her transformation sequence makes reference to the birth of Sun Wukong in Chinese Mythology. Gallery: TBACategory:User: Cure Salamander Category:TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure Category:TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure Characters Category:Silver Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters